


averting disaster

by Grassy



Category: FLCL, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi Seiichirou has had many difficult choices to make over the course of his career.  This is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	averting disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me. Now. These two series should **never** have been combined and I deserve to die. *huddles under desk in shame*
> 
> Prompt: 033 - Too Much.

Tatsumi Seiichirou stared impassively down at the open file resting upon his desktop. It wasn’t often that Shinigami from other worlds requested a transfer to Earth (and even when they did, rarely ever did they come to Japan). Although the heavy burden of deciding whether to accept the transfer request or not rested upon his shoulders, Tatsumi calmly read the detailed information provided.

After many a long moment spent scrutinizing the attached photograph (and wondering over the contrast of pink hair, gold eyes, and bright yellow Vespa), the secretary closed the file and set it to the side.

Haruhara Haruko was definitely not meant for the Shokan Division.

(Or anywhere else she might come into contact with their newest recruit, Nandaba Naota, or resident madman, Watari Yutaka.

Especially not Watari-san.)


End file.
